1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a system and method for tracking personal fitness information. In particular, the specification relates to enhancing measuring performance and progress for motion-based exercising.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile device that includes hardware and software for tracking location information of the user can be configured to record and measure performance and progress during various motion-based exercises. Various motion-based exercises include running, walking, cycling, rowing, etc. Many mobile devices employ a combination of Wi-Fi, cellular, and Global Positioning System (GPS) networks to determine position. When a user carries the mobile device during an exercise workout, the mobile device continually records time, location, distance, elevation and speed of the exercise. Also, data from sensors collect bicycle speed, bicycle cadence, heart rate, and bicycle power may be incorporated. In addition to tracking location, the mobile devices include navigational systems for providing directions based on start and destination points. The systems use a predetermined database of streets or paths. The systems determine direction decisions based on location proximity to waypoints derived from the database. Therefore, the navigational systems require a massive database to provide the directions. Also, the database may not include information to guide a user on an arbitrary path. For example, the user may select a cross-country mountain bike route that does not exist in existing systems.
Additional deficiencies exist. Workout performance results are available to the user both during and after the workout. However, the location information is often inaccurate. For example, location services that employ GPS may also incorporate Wi-Fi and cell towers to determine location are often inaccurate. Because performance and progress measurements of a workout are based in part on location information, the accuracy of the performance measurements is dependent on the accuracy of the location information. In addition to accurate measurements, the user needs appropriate feedback to motivate the user during and after the workout.